The Full Story of Jack, Goldilocks, and Red
by CPinoke77
Summary: The Bailey twins find a book that contains the full story of our three heroes. From childhood to present day.
1. Chapter 1

First fic, I'm pretty proud of it, always open to criticism though.

Reviews appreciated :)

Rated M for later chapters

It starts out with the twins finding a book that displays all of the moments in Goldie, Jack and Red's lives. This is all those moments.

I don't own any characters, just my story.

Connor was fed up with Alex, all of her searching had kept her busy and mad. He had finally convinced her to go and visit Red's castle to take a break. She protested, but reluctantly agreed.

When they arrived, she immediately insisted in going back to work searching. She went and sat right down in the library, doing more research, trying to find anything on the masked man. Connor was in the middle of trying to get her to have fun when Red walked in.

"We came here to have fun cmon! You have to get up..." Connor begged as he pulled on her arm.

"Connor, I can't just have fun when our dad might be alive," his twin fought back.

"Okay you two are driving me crazy, if I'd known you would be arguing this whole time I wouldn't have invited you!" Red squawked at the arguing teenagers.

"I'm sorry but I can't just put my work behind me," Alex rebutted, glaring at Connor.

"And I can't watch my sister waste her time on worthless things,"

"Know what? Argue all you want but, go do it in my attic, it's full of fun old stuff so you can research and relax, or whatever it is you want to do, I just won't have to hear you," the queen said as she shoved them up a staircase in the corner. The twins walked around in silence, picking up random baskets and hoods Red stored in her attic, still kinda mad at each other, until Connor found the book. It didn't look super important, just kind of like a dusty scrapbook, a plain brown, leather bound book, but when he opened it he nearly fell over.

"Alex look at this," he exclaimed running over to her as he flipped through the book.

"What is this?" Alex whispered, just as dumbfounded as Connor. "This is…"

"Every important moment in Goldilocks, Jack and Red's life from birth to now?" Connor said as he grinned widely.

"Also known as the greatest thing we've ever seen?" Alex said as she mirrored his happy face, Connor got even happier seeing his sister so excited.

"They've never talked about their childhoods, or anything before we knew them,"

"Well if we are going to look at this we should do it with them,"

"Red said she had invited Goldie and Jack, they should be here soon,"

"Let's go see if they are here," Alex said pulling her brother down the stairs to find their three best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bailey twins rushed around Red's palace trying to find the infamous queen of red hooded fame, they eventually stopped running to take a breath. But then they heard the all too familiar sound of Red's yelling.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN?" They heard her voice echo throughout the building. The twins looked at each other, there was only one person that could make her that mad, well more like two people…

They saw Red walk around the corner followed closely by Goldilocks and Jack.

"You know you invited us right?" Goldie said casually.

"YES BUT… I… YOU.. ALEX AND CONNOR!" Red sputtered . "SAVE ME I FORGOT EVERYTHING I HATE ABOUT THEM" the twins just rolled their eyes.

"It's so good to see you both," Goldie said as she and Jack hugged them, until both of them quickly pulled away. "What is that?" Goldie asked as she pointed her gloved hand at the book in Alex's hands.

"Connor found it in Red's attic, it…" Alex started but was swiftly cut off.

"Oh we know what it is, and, ah, Red you said you destroyed that," Jack said sharply as he turned to Red.

"I thought i did, I gave it to granny, I told her to burn it," Red said looking almost afraid of the photo album.

"Red, your granny paid an arm and a leg to get you that book, she wouldn't destroy it that easily," Goldie said through gritted teeth, she clearly hated it as much as her husband and semi best friend. The twins just looked confused, so Goldie relented. "When we were kids, Red's granny bought this book from the fairy godmother," the golden haired thief said as she took the book from Alex. "It documented all the most important moments in Red and her two best friend's life,"

"Which at the time, was us," Jack added to his wife's explanation.

"What do you mean documented? It just looks like pictures to me," Connor asked trying to get more explanation.

"Only one of us can make it work, replay the scenes, they get projected in the air and you can watch the whole moment," Jack continued.

"Could we watch it? All of it? You never talk about your childhoods," Alex begged. The three friends looked at each other, then back at the twins. Then Goldie flipped through the book, she smiled lightly, and she'd never admit it, but it sure as hell looked like she had some tears in her eyes.

"It's not a good story, it's hard, scary, and heartbreaking a lot of the time," Goldie said clearly reliving moments she didn't want to.

"You're our best friends, we want to know everything about you," Alex said sweetly.

Red began "Well we might as well start at the beginning, We grew up in what used to be the Northern Kingdom in a town called Wolfsdale…"


	3. Chapter 3

_"You'll be able to watch the moments as if you were there," Goldie mentioned._

 _"The first one is about our parents," Jack said as he reached out and touched the image, it sprang off the page and into the air, and as the Bailey twins gasped, it began to play out the scene._

 **The first moment**

Wolfsdale was aptly named because everyday the wolves would claim a new victim. To account for this marriages were arranged, and every girl and boy in Wolfsdale would be married by age 13. The age was young even for the standards of the Land of Stories, but it was needed. Every girl had to have a child by the time she turned 14 to keep the population alive. And at 13, every boy not only married but became a hunter, another effort to keep the wolves at bay. Years ago, there were three couples, a poor one, a rich one, and a barren one.

The barren ones knew that the town would be very upset that they couldn't have a child, with the tradition being so strong. So they consulted the fairy godmother, who granted their wish and made it so the woman could bear a child. But the child was created from pure magic, and therefore looked nothing like her raven haired parents. The girl was born long legged, long armed and golden haired. Her hair looked as if it was made of pure gold, her father loved her, thought she was the most precious thing in the world, and named her for her defining features. Her mother didn't think so, she wanted a daughter like all the others, and as the girl grew her mother resented her even more. The girl wanted to run and play with the boys, so she did. And as most fathers in Wolfsdale did, her father was slaughtered by wolves, right in her house while she hid huddled up on the chandelier. And when her mother came home, that was the temporary end of happiness for Goldilocks.

The poor couple was ecstatic when they conceived a child, they loved each other already so the arranged marriage hadn't bothered them, and the man was the best wolf hunter in town, so they didn't worry about his death. But the day their child was born, there was a wolf attack, biggest the town had ever seen, and the man didn't survive leaving his wife with nothing but a newborn son, who she named for him, Jack.

The third couple was rich, they were the highest society and just wanted a perfect child. The woman was very vain and tried every of beauty treatment in the world, and when her daughter was born, all red and screaming, she was repulsed, she named her daughter right then and there, in an attempt to make her daughter never want to be repulsive again, she named her Red. Her father died in the same wolf attack that killed Jack's father. Her mother forever desired for her to be pretty and forced her into beauty regimens and treatments, luckily her best friend was there to help her reverse them and convince her she was pretty.

But more on all their friendships in later moments.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Wow guys that's.." Alex started but was cut off as Goldilocks reached out and touched the next page._

 **The second moment**

Red and Goldie immediately bonded when they met as little girls over their awful mothers, even though the girls were complete opposites. One day sometime after Goldie's father was killed, Red had once again dragged Goldie to one of the tea parties in the village. And the blonde four year old girl quickly got bored and began to doze off in her seat.

"GOLDIE!" Red shouted into her friend's ear who quickly shot up in her seat. "You fell asleep again," she said exasperatedly.

"Well I'm sorry if your tea parties are more monotonous and boring than anything in the whole world," Goldie said as she stood up with her ringlet curls bouncing next to her cheeks.

"And where do you think you're going?" Red said in her smug little voice. But Goldie had already begun to walk away.

"Anywhere but here!" She yelled back as she began to run. She tripped over her feet a few times as she ran up a hill, the gazebo and the tea party becoming smaller and smaller in the distance. She turned around to see a small red dot moving towards her, she rolled her eyes and kept running, her dress thoroughly dirty by this point. She finally reached the top of the hill where she saw a group of boys running around, laughing and playing. She approached the group began to speak. "What are you guys doing?" She said, the boys turned around startled by her sudden appearance.

"We're racing!" One of the boys said excitedly. The other boys nodded vigorously as they all grinned.

"That's fun! Can I play?" Goldie asked innocently. The boys looked at each other

"Well we've never had a girl play with us before, we'd have to ask the leader," a different boy said shyly.

"Then ask him," Goldie said matter of factly, she held her small chin up high while holding her hands on her hips.

"You can't play," said a voice from the back. A taller boy made his way towards her.

"I've won the races so I get to make the rules and you can't play," he said proudly.

"And why not exactly?" She rebutted, not about to be turned away that easily.

"Because you're a girl, you'll slow us down and complain," he told her.

"No I won't!" She said as she stamped her foot. He just rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "What if I beat you? Then I'd be the leader right? Then I could play whenever I wanted to,"

"Well yes, but you could never beat me,"

"Wanna bet?" She said with a smirk.

"Fine, to the bottom of the hill and back,"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shrieked a tired and out of breath Red as she finally reached her friend.

"Go away," Goldie said with a roll of her eyes. Red, knowing she wouldn't win this argument, just pouted and sat down. "Ignore Red, she's my friend, for some reason," Goldie explained.

"Don't ignore me, I think you should look at me," Red said as she now saw who her friend was speaking to and was very interested. "I'm Red," she said as she batted her eyelashes, Goldie wanted to slap her.

"Jack," the boy said with a nod towards her. "Now are we going to do this or not?" Jack said. Goldie just walked to the edge of the hill.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" One of the boys yelled. Goldie bounded down the hill, using her long legs to leap down, by the time she reached the bottom, Jack was only halfway down. They raced back up to the top, with Goldie winning by a large margin.

"HA HA! And you said I'd slow you down," Goldie taunted.

"You are by far the strangest girl I've ever met," Jack said as he gasped for breath. The other boys had walked away, very shocked that their leader had been taken down. "What's your name?" Jack asked standing up to face her.

"Goldilocks," she said staring directly at him.

"Like your…" he paused and reached to pull on one of her curls, he watched it bounce and spring as he released it. She lightly smiled.

"Yeah, like my hair, most people think it's weird," she said nervously twirling her hair.

"I don't think it's weird, it's kind of cool, and uh.. i guess you can play with us now," Jack said sincerely and nervously.

"I'd like that," Goldie smiled widely and genuinely for the first time in a long while.


	5. Chapter 5

_"That was like watching Romeo meet Juliet!" Alex squealed with tears in her eyes._

 _"Don't remind me," Red moaned, Goldie just laughed while Jack smiled almost proudly._

 _"Let's move on," Connor said awkwardly and grabbed Red's hand to play the next page._

 **The third moment**

"Goldie get down here," Her Raven haired mother snapped up into her room. Goldilocks' room was not really a room, but more like a platform that jutted out over the the first floor, it didn't have walls or furniture. It was bare, cold and only accessible by a thin ladder. There was a window, but that only made her "room" colder or hotter depending on the season. Goldie knew better than to disobey her mother so she rushed down the ladder, now seven years old it was harder to get down, she wasn't big, the ladder was just too small.

"Yes mother?" She said in a small voice, very unlike her typical self.

"The engagements have been announced for your age," she said without any detectable emotions. Goldie's heart leapt into her throat, as much as she hated having feelings, she couldn't deny that she knew who she wanted to be her pairing, even though she hated the idea of being tied down at such a young age. Goldilocks hated a lot of things, but Jack wasn't one of them.

"You're engaged to Jack Nimble, his family is well off and I think he's a nice boy, but you'll be lucky if he doesn't fight this, who'd want to marry, a homely girl like you?" She said with a laugh.

"Mother you should know that many boys would like to marry me," Goldie said returning to her defiant self. And with that her mother struck her across the face, Goldie didn't react very much, she was used to it.

"You insolent girl!" She screamed, repeatedly hitting her until she fell to her knees. "You are worthless, weird and ugly," Her mother screamed again and smiled wickedly as she left the crying girl on the ground.

"Red darling please get down here" Red's mother exclaimed. The little girl in a hood came rushing down a few minutes later.

"Sorry mother, I was doing your newest beauty treatment, I couldn't just stop," she said with her face looking paler than ever, possibly from the treatment or possibly from

"Oh of course dear, you need that, we can't have you getting uglier can we?" She said gently touching Red's face. That was how her mother was, mean yet gentle about it. She was hurt by her mother's words but didn't think much of it, she was used to it. "You're engaged to Jack, just like you asked me to, now I don't know why you fancy such a poor boy, but he is the most handsome so I guess I see it," she said smugly.

"Ooh thank you mother!" She said going in for a hug but she was pushed away.

"No no dear, no squeezing you know that," she reprimanded. "And now that you are engaged we must make sure you always look your best so he doesn't try to change it, and let's face it my sweet, you're hideous,"'she said in a sweet tone as she left the room. She too left her daughter quietly crying all by herself.

"Jack my boy can you come here please?" His mother called out the window to where Jack was trying to milk the family cow.

"Coming mother!" Jack replied. Though they were the poorest family in the town, Jack was happy with his mother. He ran inside, he had heard that some other boys had found out who they were engaged to. He wondered who he would end up with, he knew who he wanted to end up with, but he knew it was silly, there was no way that Goldilocks liked him. She was to confident for such a thing, he didn't think she could ever like someone.

"You're engaged to Red, isn't she a nice girl?" His mother said with a smile. Jack's face fell.

"Yes, I suppose so," he said sadly, his mother was confused but decided not to pry the answer out of him. Jack knew he shouldn't have been hoping, but he was. He would have cried if he thought it would help. But he knew that he would never have a chance with Goldilocks.


	6. Chapter 6

_Jack looked at Goldie, remembering all the feelings from that day, she was too, so they just looked at each other lovingly. Red just stared into space. The twins waited for a few seconds before holding the book out again. Jack broke his loving gaze and activated the next page._

 **The fourth moment**

"Psst!" Goldie heard a voice from her window. She had just been lying there thinking of ways to get out of going to this village dance. Red and Jack had gotten Goldie to agree to going, mostly because she was the best dancer of the three and Red wanted help and Jack just wanted to dance with her. She turned to face the window and saw the now nine year old Jack sitting on the windowsill. "Hey you ready to go?" Jack was dressed in a clean suit, which was surprising since he was a poor and illiterate boy, but as Goldie looked at him the only thing she could think of was how amazing he looked, she always thought he looked nice but today was different. Jack was thinking the same thing. Goldilocks had pinned a few of her golden ringlets curls back and had on a pretty blue gingham dress. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Yeah I'm ready, where's Red?" She asked as she climbed out the window after him.

"I thought she was with you," Jack said as she jumped from the window and landed next to him.

"I thought she was with you," Goldie said now a bit panicked, "She was going to her granny's to get her dress, she should be back by now,"

"Maybe she's still there," Jack paused and looked up at the sun, "If we leave now we can make it there on time," he said, now panicked too. And so they headed off into the woods, they followed the path for a while until Goldie stopped and put her hand to the ground.

"Wolf tracks," she said, they looked at each other nervously.

"We better keep moving," Jack said as they picked up the pace moving through the woods. They reached the little house while the sun was low in the sky and when they opened the door, they both screamed. A giant wolf lay on its back in the center of the room, Jack and Goldie ran past and plastered themselves to the back wall of the house.

"What do we do?" Goldie shrieked, Jack was frozen, he couldn't do anything. Goldie rolled her eyes and ran into Granny's kitchen and return with a large knife. She closed her eyes, screamed and stabbed the beast in the stomach, the wolf wheezed as all the life left his eyes. She grabbed the handle and tried to pull, but she wasn't very strong so she looked to petrified Jack.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Goldie snapped. Jack immediately unfroze and ran to help, he grabbed the knife from the other side.

"Ready 1...2...3!" Jack said loudly, they both scurried backwards but Jack was moving faster, causing Goldie to stumble backwards when they stopped cutting. Her feet were swept out from under her, Jack instinctively reached out to catch her as she fell. He ended up holding the young girl bridal style. For a solid twenty seconds they just looked at each other, for this was the first time they had touched more than a playful slap. They would have gone longer except they heard a shrill scream coming from the, now gashed, wolf. They both awkwardly realized what they were doing and Goldie scrambled out of Jack's arms. Jack quickly rushed to pull Red and her Granny from the wolf's stomach.

"UGH IT WAS AWFUL," Red gasped as she saw her friends.

"Red are you alright?" Goldilocks asked her best friend.

"Oh I'm fine, and I'm going to that dance," Red said as she began to brush the gunk out of her hair and removing her soaked red cape.

"Red you can't…" Jack started.

"NO, WE ARE GOING," she screamed. Granny just grabbed Red's dress and handed it to her, she walked out the front door with Goldie and Jack following close behind.

Goldie and Red ran back to Red's house to get her cleaned up. Jack sauntered along behind them, still reeling from the moment he'd had with Goldie. His thoughts were racing, he was engaged to Red, but that didn't change the way he felt when he looked at Goldilocks. Red quickly changed and Goldie rushed them to the dance, using shortcuts that she knew. They arrived just before the first dance started.

"Cmon Goldie let's go dance!"Red said tugging in her friend's arm.

"No way, I'm not doing some stupid folk dance," Goldie said knowing how things worked in her very traditional town.

"Yes you are, Nimble will be disappointed if you don't," Jack urged. This made Goldie's heart sink, he really didn't want it be with her. But Jack was just trying to push her away to protect himself from getting hurt.

"Ok fine I guess," she conceited as her best friends pulled her onto the floor.

"Goldilocks you look amazing tonight," Nimble said as he approached his dance partner.

"Thanks Nimble," she replied politely as the music started. There was no denying that Goldie and Nimble were the best dancers in the room, while they danced flawlessly and executed perfect lifts and turns, Red was crushing Jack's toes on every misstep.

"Wow you're a really good dancer," Nimble said as he caught his breath when the song ended.

"They don't call you Nimble for nothing," she mused and forced herself to smile, she liked Nimble sure, but nut the same way she went all fluttery when she thought of Jack. And as the night wore on Red saw Jack staring at Goldie when she wasn't looking, and her doing the same thing. Red had known for a while about her best friend's crush, though she hid it well, Red saw right through her. That night she realized that Jack didn't like her, and as much as it pained her to say, he had his eye on a different prize.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N if you've come here for smut, it is coming soon, I have the chapter written, I just need to work my way up through the story, it will happen in chapter 11 So get psyched.**

 _"I can't believe you caught her," Red said defensively to Jack._

 _"It was purely instinctive," Jack replied._

 _"I also can't believe you didn't get out of his armsimmediately," She said now addressing Goldie._

 _"You weren't there, it was my chance," the blonde said as she smiled._

 _"That was so cute!" Alex squealed again._

 _"That was gross can we move on?" Connor said. Goldilocks laughed and touched the next page._

 **The fifth moment**

Goldie liked being at Red's house, she had a fluffy bed and lots of toys, all into Goldie hadn't had since she lost her father. She didn't even mind Red's blabbering too much, she just liked the warmth and beauty the room conveyed.

"So I'm thinking for my wedding Jack and I will have homemade food, don't you think? I mean I'm not trying to over plan but…" Red was cut off, for whatever reason, this particular day was different, and Goldie couldn't take it anymore.

"Can't you talk about something besides Jack? For once?" She begged.

"Why do you care? It's not like you like him or anything!" Red spat back at her.

"Yeah.. I… just get bored of your constant yammering, you never shut up, it's annoying," she stammered trying to hide her deepest secret. That stutter was all Red needed, her eleven year old mind knew exactly what it meant, that Goldie was profoundly lying.

"Well, let's talk about something else," Red said trying to change the subject, "My mother is making me do this new face regimen…" Again Red was cut off.

"Red you're beautiful, much prettier than me, Jack deserves a pretty girl like you, and you don't need some fancy treatments to make you better when you are already the best you can be," Goldilocks said in a small but sincere voice. Red hugged her friend and almost started crying, she had a plan, it was an awfully mean plan and she didn't know how she could force her best friend to suffer. But she loved Jack more than anything, and she wanted him all to herself. If Goldie was around any longer, he would try to switch the engagements. So when Goldie left that night she thought of ways execute her plan, to screw over her best friend, while she cried.

Goldie knew she was right, Jack deserved a pretty girl like Red, not a homely little weirdo like her. When she reached her house, she knew she was late, and had been playing with Jack and the boys earlier that day, she knew her mother would be angry and braced herself for the beating of a lifetime. And sure enough there was her mother sitting in the dining room and she began to speak.

"All I ever wanted was a perfect daughter, with normal hair and arms and legs. But I got you, an ugly, lanky, awful girl like you, and as much as I try to beat your uniqueness out of you I can't seem to," she said as she stalked towards her daughter. Goldie knew what she meant, she had scars on her arms and legs from where her mother had attacked her with a knife, and even that hadn't stopped the rambunctious girl. "You are an awful girl and I hope you know that you are worthless and unlovable!" she shouted at the poor girl as she began to hit her over and over again until she stood up.

"I know that, I know everything, i'm unloved and I always will be!" she ran up to the attic window and stood on the ledge. "I'm done living where I know I'll never have a life better than I have now!" Goldie said through her tears as she let herself fall out the window. But something deep inside Goldie didn't want her to die, something knew she had something more to do, something made her flip through the air and land on her feet on the grass. And she ran, tears hitting her face as she ran and ran and ran.

She reached Red's house, it was the only place she could think to go. Red let her in after seeing the tears in her eyes. Red knew what she was about to was despicable, to her broken down best friend, but she did it anyway.

"Goldie, Jack wanted me to give this to you," Red said as she handed the sniffling blonde a letter. Goldie took the letter and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. She stood up abruptly.

"I have to go Red," she said with a smile as she headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Red said, the next part of her awful plan was about to be put into motion. "Have something to eat before you go," she offered Goldie a plate of cookies, who ate a few and then left the house and walked out into the early, early morning. But what Goldie didn't know was that those cookies were drugged and the letter she just received wasn't from Jack. And that as she walked to a house in the woods, she was walking towards a whole new life.

She entered the house but suddenly she felt woozy, and everything was spinning and she couldn't control herself. She flailed about, destroying most everything in the house. Somehow she stumbled her way up the stairs and collapsed on a bed. She awoke to three angry bears standing over her, she shrieked and tried to get away but she was no match for bears. She managed to shove her way out of their grasp, and for the second time in twenty-four hours, jumped out a window. This time she wasn't as fortunate, the bears had broken her arm, and the fall broke her leg. But she knew that she needed to run, so she pulled herself up and hobbled away as fast as she could. And though everything seemed bleak and awful, that was a day of rebirth for Goldilocks.


End file.
